Just a Little Something
by Andy.Says.RAWR
Summary: Fionna, Marshall, Finn, Bonnibel, Bubba, Marceline and many others go through their senior year in high school. "The year where you make memories." Oh, they'll make memories alright. But no one said they had to be good ones. Drama, love and Jake awaits them. AU. Temporary Hiatus. Will be back on Christmas Day. xD
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Little Something**

**A/N: Hey, you little freaks! It's Andy. Again. But it's not a PJO fic this time! Nuh uh. It's an Adventure Time fic! I've actually always loved this show. It's like... a figment of my messed up mind. Just a little more toned down. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. Sorry if it's wrong grammar/spelling since I worked on this on my iPad. So yeah... CC is welcome, flames are too but I won't really mind them because haters gonna hate, taters gonna tate. **

**Oh, this is a Rated T (for cussing) AU where they're all human and in their senior year at high school unless stated otherwise. Weird. I just like those kind of fics so if you have one that you recommend, can you leave it in the review for me to read? (ex. Just a Little Something by .RAWR, Adventure Time AU) Also, for the start of the chapters—the parts with the chapter one... shit and everything—they are MEANT to be in lowercase letters and no punctuation unless it's a ! or ?.**

**Ships included in this story:  
-Fubblegum (Finn and Peebles)  
-Fiolee (Fi and Marshy)  
-Gumceline (Gum Gum and Marcy)  
There are others but I either don't know if I'll still do it or I'm too lazy to write them down. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. And look at this, I made a rhyme! Neither do I own the songs. I could do this all night long...s!**

**Andy here; READ ON!**

* * *

_marceline_

_chapter one_

_i dont know where youre going _

_but do you got room for one more troubled soul?_

_-fall out boy, "alone together"_

The train ride was not fun. I mean, who even rides trains these days. And I'm not talking about those shiny new monorail or subway trains. I'm talking about the Hogwarts Express. You know, like those red, old-fashioned, chugga-chugga choo-choo trains?

Yeah. Like that.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back on the leather seat in our compartment.

"How long until we get there?" I grumbled, annoyed.

"Not far now, Marceline," my father mused. "A few more hours at most." Some people would say the Abadeer family was odd and not normal. Hunson and his daughter, Marceline, were strange people, yes, but we had reasons for our actions. You see, my father and I have a messed up history but you won't hear it from me now. I basically devoted my life to music, sulking and the color red.

Sad life.

So my dad thought it would be a good idea to move out of _Ooo_ and in to _Aaa_. What kind of names are those, right? I personally think the people who named these two states were staring at shiny objects. We were moving in with my father's sister—my aunt, Haley Lee, née Abadeer. It's funny. Hay-LEE Lee.

I shrugged and slipped my headphones on, letting my dark hair curtain my face as I typed away on my laptop and listened to some songs.

_Say yeah_

_ Let's be alone together_

_ We could stay young forever_

_ Scream it from the top of your lungs_

I started humming softly along with the music, swaying slightly.

_ Say yeah_

_ Let's be alone together_

_ We could stay young forever_

_ We'll stay young, young, young, young, young_

I continued listening to the tunes as they switched from Green Day to All Time Low. Paramore to Stars. Good Charlotte to Breathe Carolina.

And eventually, I dozed off into a peaceful slumber.

Well, as peaceful a sleep Marceline Abadeer can get.

.:_Just a Little Something_:.

"Marceline..." a voice cooed in my ear. "Oh, _Maaaarceline_."

I groaned as I tried to swat away the source of the noise, feeling a pang of satisfaction as my hand hit something fleshy.

"Marceline!" the voice scolded. Uh oh. Looks like it was my dad.

My eyes fluttered open. "Uh, sorry, daddy."

"We're almost there, Marceline. You might want to get your stuff." He left the compartment.

I stood up and stretched. I walked to the small shelf above our seats and pulled out two suitcases and a backpack. I slipped my laptop into the backpack and tucked my trash under the seats. I let my headphones dangle around my neck even though it wasn't plugged into anything and proceeded to pack my stuff.

My father walked back in and grabbed his three suitcases. But of course, he was my father, so he dropped one of them on me. Sadly, it wasn't the lightest of them.

I fell to the ground, groaning in pain as I tried to blink away the stars behind my eyes.

"Marceline!" My dad's voice sounded worried. Did he ever say anything without my name?

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled dazedly. "I'm okay."

"Let me see your head," he insisted.

"Seriously, dad, I'm okay."

"But—"

"Dad! I'm not seven anymore! I'm freaking _eighteen_! You don't have to treat me like a little girl."

"You _are _my little girl."

I rolled my eyes. That sentence was so cliché and overused. "I'm an adult."

His eyes suddenly flashed dangerously. "If you were an adult, you would have taken over the family business by now. Which I won't make you do until you've graduated high school."

I glared at him as the train came to a halt, signaling that we had reached our destination. God, I sounded like a GPS. I brushed past Hunson and easily made my way through the sparsely scattered people and off the train.

Sadly, I was new to Aaa so I had to wait for my father. Stupid life.

He stepped off the train and walked silently ahead of me to a taxi stop. We placed our luggage in the trunk and hopped into the cab.

"Rose Street, Nocturville **(A/N: Nocturville. Nocturnal. Kay?)**," my father said calmly.

I grimaced at the name. _Rose Street_.

We rode in silence, the radio playing softly in the background.

_I walk a lonely road_

_ The only one that I have ever known_

_ Don't know where it goes_

_ But it's home to me and I walk alone._

I perked up. "Uh, excuse me. Can you turn it up please?"

The cabbie merely grunted and turned the knob.

_I walk this empty street_

_ On the Boulevard of Broken Dręams_

_ Where the city sleeps_

_ And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

I tapped the beat of the song on my leg. Feeling sleepy, once again. It would be a while until we reached our aunt's house so maybe I'll just...

_ 'Til then, I walk alone..._

* * *

.:_Just a Little Something_:.

.:_Fionna_:.

I glared at his dark eyes across the room. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. He was laughing with his best bud, Jerricho Bubba Kennedy **(A/N: Kennedy. Candy. Get it? No? Carry on...)**. My, ah, crush, you would say. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely loathe his little friend but Gumball was nothing like him. He was kind, smart and caring. Bonus on the good looks. **(A/N: Don't hate on me! I know what I wrote in the Author's Note above and I intend to stick to it.)**

"Girl, you're making googly eyes again." My best friend, Cara Kate—or CK, Cake, as I like to call her—flipped her light orange hair.

"I can't help it," I sighed dreamily which is so unlike me. "He's just... Yeah."

Cake looked at me incredulously. "What the funk is wrong with you? This is Marshall Lee we're talking about here!"

I blinked and looked at her with my mouth agape. "M-Marshall Lee–? What... What the _fuck_!"

"Hey now." Cake raised her hands in a surrendering gesture. "Don't you get all cussy on me. I am just facing the facts. And girl, you need to wake up and smell the truth."

"What are you saying exactly?"

"You like Marshall!"

"I do not, will not and shall not ever like..._ Marshall Lee_." I said his name with as much distaste as I could muster.

"That hurts, Fi. I thought we had something." The voice came from behind me. Speak of the devil and he shall come.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to glare at the boy standing before me.

"What do _you_ want?" I demanded half-heartily.

"Aw," Marshall teased. "What's got bunny down in the dumps today? Is it because she's afraid to confess to lil' ol' me?"

I snorted. "You wish."

He ran a hand through his midnight hair, his dark eyes sparkling with something I could not identify. It made me feel a little uncertain. "Now, now. Some would say that I know how to please a woman."

I made a protest of disgust. "Then _please _leave me alone, you pig."

A few laughter erupted and I realized that majority of the cafeteria was watching us. The one laughing the most happened to be the boy beside Marshall.

"Bubs," Marshall whined like a little kid.

"S-sorry, bro," he gasped out. "But she... she got you good there."

My heart fluttered a little as I heard this and I stared at him. He had curly light brown hair and odd pink eyes. I watched his shoulders shake as he laughed and how his smile was bright.

"Fionna?" Cake nudged me.

"Fionna?" Marshall mocked.

I glared at him. "Go die in hell, Lee."

And with that I grabbed the milk from my tray and proceeded to pour it over his head, throwing it at his face once it was empty. I watched as his smug expression turned into one of disgust and anger.

I smirked and grabbed Cake. Together, we exited the cafeteria.

This year was looking good. Just make it through this year, and you'll be free of high school, drama.

And Marshall Lee.

* * *

**A/N: Tada! How'd you like it? Did I advance too fast? I think that Fionna and Gumball are a bit OOC. Do you think so? Please, please, please review. Again, CC and flames are welcome but will most likely be ignored. Suggestions are open as well. **

**I will update ASAP if I get... 10 reviews. If not, wait 'til next Friday for the next chappie. And I promise it will be a longer one. I just wanted to test the waters before I started treading them. **

**Don't follow in my footsteps. I tend to run into walls. And that's gotta hurt. **

**A lot. **

**P.S, please follow me at deliria - everywhere . tumblr . com. Just remove the spaces. **

**Rawr everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's Andy with the next chapter of Just a Little Something. Four reviews... that's not ****_so_**** bad... Thank you to ****_koryandrs, Black Wilted Lotus_****, ****_ARTgirl99 and kevinkev18 _****for reviewing. Okay! So let's do a recap. Marceline and her dad, Hunson, move out of Ooo and into Aaa. Marcy hates Hunson and Fionna hates Marshall Lee. Hate, hate and... love? But with who? Read on!**

**Disclaimer: Owning Adventure Time is like me eating pork or beef. It's just not going to happen. (I'm vegan FYI but no I do not have super sayan powers. Yet.)**

* * *

_finn_

_chapter two_

_who are you?_

_youre acting like a stranger_

_you were once my love and my savior_

_-the cab, "lovesick fool"_

I leaned back against my blue beat up Prius and waited for my sister to walk out of the school.

"Hey! Is that Bear Boy?" I looked up to see a pair of people walking towards me.

"Marshall," I acknowledged, smiling.

"It is!" He gasped mockingly.

"Hey, Finn." Bubba waved.

"'Sup, Marsh, PG." He flushed slightly at the old nickname I gave him when we were younger.

Yes, we're friends. Best friends, actually. When we were seven, we used to pretend we were heroes. I was the adventurer and Bubba was the knight. He used candy canes and gum balls as his weapons, thus earning the title Prince Gumball. Prince Candy Cane wasn't to catchy. Marshall wanted something cool (refusing Gumball's offer of being the Marsh-mallow King) so he was the vampire king. I still had my bear hat (Bear Boy, remember?) and I'm pretty sure Marshall still had his toy axe.

"So what brings you here, Bear Boy?" Marshall asked. Marshall, Gumball, Jake and I used to hang out tons but ever since I moved to Ooo for high school, we haven't gotten to talk lately. Luckily, school for me didn't start until next week unlike theirs

"Just waiting to pick up my sister." I leaned back against my car.

"You have a sister?" That's right. They never met her. It makes sense, for as long as I can remember, I lived with Jake, my cousin. My sister stayed with my real parents.

"Yes, actually." I smirked.

"So I guess she's the Bear Babe?" Marshall snickered.

"Dude," I put on a serious face, "that's my fucking _sister_ you're talking about."

"Aw, Finnie's growing up! When did you start using profanities?"

I laughed. "Douchebag."

"Gaywad."

"Dickhead."

"Asshole."

"Guys." Gumball interrupted.

"Shut up, Gumbutt," Marshall and I said at the same time.

We all started laughing.

"But seriously." Marshall wiped away the tears forming in his eyes. "Who _is _your sister? She goes here? Do I know her?"

"Questions, questions." I clucked. "Yeah she goes here. Her name's—"

"Finn!" I grinned.

"There she is now," I said.

I spread out my arms and a figure with blonde hair and blue eyes, both much like mine, came crashing in to them.

"Hey." I hugged her.

"When did you get back?" she asked me.

"About... sixteen minutes ago." I faced the guys. "This is my sister."

Bubba's eyebrows were raised and Marshall's jaw was practically on the ground.

"You're sister's..." Gumball trailed off.

"_Fionna_?!" Marshall finished. **(A/N: Pretty sure you all expected that.) **

Fionna glared at the dark haired boy. "Finn what is _he _doing here?"

"Who, Marshall?" I asked confusingly. "Pretty sure he goes to school here, Fio."

"I know that, dumbass—" Marshall snickered to which Fionna glared even harder. "—I mean what's he doing_ here-_here?"

"What do you mean? With me? These guys are like my best friends. Besides Jake."

"Best friends." Fionna's expression and tone were flat. "You. And Marshall Lee."

"I'm here too," Bubba pointed out and Fionna flushed.

"Why?" Fionna demanded warily.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why is Dum Gum here or why am I friends with him and the douchebag?"

"The latter!"

Marshall snickered again. "Latter..."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I lived near them, we hung out a lot and we had mutual interests. Mostly. So, yeah. Best friends."

Cue the awkward silence. Jake told me that every time there was an awkward silence, a gay baby was born.

"What?" They all looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I mirrored.

"Dude," Marshall said like I was stupid, "you just whispered: gay babies."

Shit. Oh well.

"Every time there's and awkward silence, one's born."

"So that's what happened to Dumball!" Marshall laughed.

"Jerk," Bubba mumbled.

I laughed but abruptly stopped as I remembered something. "Hey, Fio. I was looking through the old boxes in Jake's house last night and look what I found." I dug into my backpack and pulled out a white fluffy headband. With rabbit ears.

"Oh, my God," Fionna whispered as she took it from me. I had the bear hat and she had the rabbit headband. "How about my crystal sword? Do you have it?"

I shook my head.

"It would be so awesome if I had my sword too." Fionna put the rabbit ears on.

"I have a sword you can use anytime." Marshall winked.

I looked at him with disgust. "Dude. Not cool. Fionna, I give you permission to beat the shit out of him."

Marshall took a step back. "As the person of discussion, I object to that!"

Fionna replied by kicking him in the boinloins. The boinloins. Gumball and I involuntarily flinched.

Marshall cried out and fell to the floor. "_Fuck_!"

"Bastard," Fionna spat and proceeded to slap his face.

"Ah! My cheek meat! Uncle! _Uncle_!"

"I think that's enough," I said hesitantly. Marshall was still clutching his unmentionables and both sides of his face were right red. Not from blushing.

"So much for best friends," Marshall groaned.

"You had that one coming to you bro," Gumball smirked.

"_Again_? Really Jerricho?" Gumball flinched at his first name.

Marshall shakily stood up, staying a safe distance away from my sister.

"You guys wanna come over to my place?" I asked.

"Sure, where are you staying?" Gumball asked.

"At the Tree Fort Apartments."

"I can't go." Marshall kicked the dirt. "My cousin's crashing at our crib until they can find a place to stay."

"Invite her over!" I urged.

"Fine, fine."

"Be there at five. Ask the woman at the desk to let you in to my place."

We said our temporary goodbyes and Fionna and I hopped into the blue vehicle.

.:_Just a Little Something_:.

I parked my car and we made our way inside the building.

"Hey, Shelby," I greeted the petite girl. **(A/N: Pretty sure Shelby's a guy but in this story he's a girl.)**

Shelby was a small twenty one year old with fleshy pink hair. Her rosy cheeks were in contrast with her pale skin. "Hey Finn. Who's the lady friend?"

I rolled my eyes. "This is Fionna." She smirked. "My _sister_." I added.

She huffed and waved me off. I laughed and pulled Fionna to the elevator. I pressed the button to the seventh floor—the top floor—my floor.

The doors dinged open and Fionna's jaw dropped. "You... You live in this entire floor?"

"Well," I scratched my neck, "there's always Jake." I pointed to a pile of blankets in the corner. "Yo' Jake!" I shouted and the pile groaned. I threw a pillow at it.

A figure with bright orange hair popped up from under the pile and looked around frantically. "Finn! Marshmallows are falling from the sky!"

"Hey Jake." I waved.

Jake focused on me and instantly relaxed. "Hey Finn. Hey Girl Finn." He backtracked. "Wait—whaaaa?"

"Jake. I'm pretty sure you remember my little sister, Fionna."

Fionna glared at me. "I am not your little sister."

"Technically, you are. I'm eighteen and you're still seventeen because unlike you, my birthday was last week and yours is next week."

"Two weeks," Fionna mumbled. "Unbelievable."

"'Course I remember Bunny!"

I laughed. "Marshall and Gumball are coming over. Is that okay?"

Jake raised his eyebrows. "Marsh and Bubba? Sure! I haven't seen them in forever!"

"I'm gonna get ready. Their over in twenty minutes so start cleaning up Dog."

"Do I have to?" Jake whined.

"Don't make me tell Rain about that incident with—" I used the I'll tell your girlfriend threat. Classic.

"Okay, okay! Going!"

I smiled and tossed Fionna the bag with her stuff. "Your room's down the hall."

Fionna smiled back and I began to freshen up. I took a quick shower and kicked everything messy under a sofa or a rug. I then ran back to the living room where everything was... _clean_?

Fionna was sprawled out on one of the sofas. She was staring at the ceiling.

"Fionna," I asked slowly, "where's Jake."

She looked at me and opened her mouth to answer when we heard a loud crash from the kitchen area.

We quickly ran to see what happened and I almost laughed out loud when I saw Jake sprawled on the floor with food covering him. Two eggs were cracked on his head and he was covered in flour.

"Jake?" I coughed, trying to stifle my laugh.

"One word." He had his eyes closed.

"What are you doing?"

His dark brown eyes fluttered open giving the only sign that he was alive and human. "Rain said she's coming over for dinner."

"Looks like we have a full house—er, apartment."

"What time is it?" Fionna chimed in.

"Oh God, it's—"

The buzzer sounded and I walked quickly to answer it.

"Yo," I spoke into it.

"There are some people down here asking for you. Should I bring them up?" Shelby's voice spoke out.

"Names?"

She didn't reply for a while. "Marshall and Marceline..."

"Bring 'em up."

After a while, I heard the elevators ding from behind the door. Marshall walked through it.

"Welcome." I smirked.

"Dang." Marshall whistled.

"Jake and Fio are in the kitchen. Where's your cousin? Marceline, was it?"

"She was hungry so she went to that McDonalds across the street."

"Jake's cooking."

"She went to that McDonalds across the street."

We laughed. "You can crash in our lounge. Beanbags and everything."

"Dude, where the fuck did you get all this money?"

"Our—Jake's parents left their inheritance to us."

"Their..." Marshall dragged his finger across his neck and I nodded.

Marshall raised his eyebrows as clapped his hands. "I'm off!" He ran to a random room.

I walked back to the buzzer. "Shelby, let anyone up to my place."

"You sure?" She replied.

"Positive."

I walked to my room and sat on my bed.

I guess I must have dozed of for about ten minutes so I decided to walk back to the living room just as the main door opened.

"Finn!"

"Bonnie!"

"Rain!"

"Chrome!"

"Fionna!"

"Cake!"

"Jake!"

"Gumball!"

"Marshall!"

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe. Cliffie! Review more and I will update faster! Unless that happens, see you on Friday next week. Rawr guys. Review Goal: Again, ten review. If not, I'll post next Friday.**


End file.
